


sleepless

by gunseldown



Series: Sleepless [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overhearing Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunseldown/pseuds/gunseldown
Summary: Lando knows now that his teammate doesn’t hold back when he’s making love; through the wall separating their rooms he can hear every passionate moan and growled supplication in that rich, deep voice hoarse with pleasure. He can almost imagine the look of intense concentration and pleasure on the contours of that handsome face, so like the look he wears when he’s really pushing on the sim or in the gym, his gorgeous hair sweaty and swept back. He can imagine the fingers he’s seen so assuredly tapping through gears on the steering wheel curling into the bedsheets with pleasure. He’s imagining Carlos above him, and that concentration, that pleasure, it’s all for him—orAlpha Nico gets through his rut with Beta Carlos' assistance. Omega Lando lives in the room next to Carlos, and he can hear everything. He can’t stop thinking about it, and when he goes into heat a few days later, he too needs Carlos’ help.





	sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your scent fills my senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933366) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging). 

Lando’s lying awake, tossing, turning, pulling the pillow over his head—all to no avail. He doesn’t sleep well on the best of nights, but tonight it’s just impossible. It’s been hours since he’d first heard Nico Hülkenberg’s voice at Carlos’ door, in the room next to his, and there’s been no sign that the noise will relent any time soon. He’s sent messages to Carlos, but they’ve all been left unread, not that that surprises him. He’d even made it out into the corridor, intending to knock on Carlos’ door and politely ask them to stop, but he’d been almost overwhelmed by the musk of an alpha in rut that still lingered around Carlos’ door.

Looking up at the ceiling, he hears the rhythm of the mating that’s happening in the next room over. When he closes his eyes, it’s worse. The muffled grunts and moans sound louder. With closed eyes, he can almost see it in his mind’s eye: Nico, the tall, toned, blond German claiming the sultry, sensual Carlos. Lando knows now that his teammate doesn’t hold back when he’s making love; he can hear every passionate moan and growled supplication in that rich, deep voice hoarse with pleasure. He can almost imagine the look of intense concentration and pleasure on the contours of that handsome face, so like the look he wears when he’s really pushing on the sim or in the gym, his gorgeous hair sweaty and swept back. He can imagine the fingers he’s seen so assuredly tapping through gears on the steering wheel curling into the bedsheets with pleasure. He’s imagining Carlos above him, and that concentration, that pleasure, it’s all for him—

With a gasp, he’s cumming all over himself. It jolts him out of the half-sleeping stupor he’d somehow slipped into and he hardly knows when he’d even started touching himself. In a daze, exhausted, he realises that the room next door has finally gone quiet and it’s not long before he slips, blissfully, into sleep.

The next day, to Lando’s sensitive omega nose, Carlos utterly reeks of Nico. Nico’s rut, to be specific. The problem isn’t the smell of Nico, but the mix of almost metallic harshness of an alpha’s rut and Carlos’ own woody muskiness. It makes him uncomfortable. It makes him hot, nervous, twitchy, and, yes, horny. It doesn’t help that Carlos’ hair is messy and his lips are slightly swollen from what Lando knows was a marathon sex session, and that his eyes are bright with what he guesses is satisfaction. He’s in good spirits, but Lando can’t keep fidgeting, and when he sees Nico making his way over to join them at their breakfast table, he almost whines with anxiety. He mumbles some excuses, and rushes off.

He spends the rest of the day avoiding Carlos. The effort exhausts him, and by the time he makes it back to his room at the end of the day, he just wants to sleep. He’s only just stumbled face down onto his bed when he hears the heavy knocking on Carlos’ door in the next room. He almost cries into his pillow with despair at the sound of Nico’s voice and Carlos’ answering laughter, that gorgeous, rolling laughter…

Lando’s too exhausted at this point to resist what his body needs. He listens to the sounds that Carlos is making in the room next door and imagines they are for him. Once again, it doesn’t take long before he cums into his own hand and drifts off to sleep.

For Lando, the next three days are hellish. Every night without fail, Nico turns up, and every day Carlos continues to smell like Nico and sex. Lando has to force himself to stop avoiding his teammate, though it makes the nights harder and harder. He gets to bed hornier every night after spending so much time inhaling that loaded scent, his fantasies of Carlos become more and more elaborate and graphic, and he finds it harder and harder to behave like normal around his teammate. Carlos though, seems oblivious, content and sleepy to Lando’s complete lack of surprise. 

On the fifth day, he goes out and buys himself a dildo. That night, he lies face down on his bed, lifting his hips, and fucks himself while imagining it’s Carlos. He cums harder than he has on any of the other nights, and finally gets a half-decent night of sleep.

Nico’s rut ends, the smell of him on Carlos fades, and things slowly return to normal. Except Lando can’t go back to not thinking about Carlos when he’s touching himself in the dark at night. He imagines Carlos on the other side of the wall, wonders if he’s masturbating too. He keeps telling himself each night that it’ll be the last night he uses the dildo on himself, but he can’t seem to stop. 

It’s only a week later when he feels his heat starting, and it’s early. He feels hot, flushed, aching with need; the symptoms are so much worse than usual. He’s fidgeting in his usual seat at lunch when he hears his name, and looks up to see Carlos and Nico making their way over.

Carlos slides onto the bench next to him, but he sees Nico freeze. The alpha sniffs the air, and Lando sees his pupils dilate as they fix on him. A low growl rises from Nico’s chest, and in a split second Lando’s heart rate doubles. He grabs Carlos’ wrist. 

The Spaniard looks at him in surprise, and then he looks to Nico and realisation dawns. “You’re in heat,” he says. Nico is hanging back, but he’s watching Lando’s every move and terror grips the young omega. 

“I don’t— I can’t—“ he whimpers in panic, and he can’t look at Nico. He can smell the alpha’s arousal. He curls himself into Carlos’ side and pushes his nose under Carlos’ neck, trying to find comfort in his teammate’s calm scent.

“He’s scared,” Carlos says to Nico, then looks down at Lando, holding him carefully. “Have you been mated before?”

Lando shakes his head furiously, and presses himself even more into Carlos’ hug.

“I’ll take him to his room,” Carlos says. A snarl escapes Nico’s lips, but he shakes his head and steps back.

“Yeah,” the German says, looking away. “Please.”

Carlos helps Lando up and gently guides him up to his room. He’s feeling feverish now. His whole body is aching and he feels hot where Carlos is holding him, where their skin is touching. Without thinking, he leans his head back against Carlos’ shoulder and nuzzles him. Carlos pauses, but then gives Lando a little push and doesn’t stop again until they reach Lando’s room.

When they get in and Carlos helps Lando sit down on his bed, he realises that he’s left his dildo out, but his mind is too foggy for embarrassment. Carlos is too concerned to notice or care, Lando’s not sure which, and gently helps him to lie down.

“Hey,” Carlos murmurs softly, gently stroking the omega’s hair. “Can I do anything for you?”

Lando moans into the pillow he’s pressing against his face. Carlos’ touch on him feels amazing, he wants more, more, more. He whimpers.

“Does something hurt?” Carlos is saying, leaning his face down to Lando.

Lando opens his eyes and sees Carlos’ deep brown eyes watching him. There’s nothing left in him capable of thought, and he kisses him.

Carlos is delicious. He smells and tastes fresh and cool; the smell of young green pine needles instead of the smoky dry pine wood smell of alphas, a gentle sea breeze instead of the assault of the sea itself, milk chocolate instead of bitter dark chocolate. For Lando, kissing Carlos is a revelation. A revelation of smells, tastes, desires, sensations. The aching in his body has turned to need and fervent arousal. He’s so hard in his trousers it’s almost painful, and he needs more, he needs Carlos to touch him.

“Please,” Lando whispers. “Please touch me.”

Carlos looks torn. “Lando, cariño, I don’t know… Are you sure?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Lando says, nodding his head. There are tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Ahh,” Carlos says with a conflicted sigh, then presses a kiss to Lando’s forehead. “I hope you don’t regret this,” he whispers, as he traces kisses down Lando’s cheek and neck. When his lips touch Lando’s throat, Lando can’t hold back a keen of pleasure and desire. He squirms his body against Carlos, his heart pounding and his mind blank except for the need for more, more, more. 

Carlos groans, and the sound, so much closer than he’s ever heard it before, sends a quiver of pleasure through Lando. He pants as Carlos’ firm fingers work up under his shirt and onto his hot skin. He can barely coordinate himself enough to help Carlos get his clothes off, and he can’t stop moaning as Carlos’ lips are everywhere on his body, raining kisses as if to cool his overheating skin with his touch. He’s in a complete delirium of pleasure and Carlos is there, looking after him, touching him, kissing him.

He’s trembling as Carlos finally touches his cock, and he almost passes out when he feels a warm, wet sensation envelope the head. He opens his eyes to see Carlos watching him with those warm dark eyes, his hair swept out of the way, his tongue tracing the achingly hard curve of his cock. It only takes two more strokes of Carlos’ mouth gently closing over his cock head before Lando is shaking with pleasure. Carlos closing his eyes and taking his cock into his mouth is the hottest thing he’s ever seen or felt, and it’s so much better than anything he could have ever imagined, and Carlos is humming and Lando thinks he’s going to die. Carlos’ hand is cupping his balls now as he bobs his head up and down, and meanwhile his tongue is flicking the underside of the head, and the sensations are too much. He can’t tell what’s happening, where it’s coming from, his whole body is shaking and slick with sweat, and he tries to tell Carlos but only moans come out, and finally it thunders through him. He bucks his hips up but Carlos rides him out patiently and swallows his cum and that drives him even further over the edge and his vision goes blank.

It could be moments or hours later when he regains his senses. Carlos is lying next to him, their bodies pressed together, watching him with concern on his face.

“Hey,” Lando says weakly, and raises his hand to give a little wave.

“Hey,” Carlos says.

“That was amazing.”

Even as he says it though, Lando’s aware that the heat’s not done with his body yet; the aching need is even stronger now than before. 

There’s guarded lust in Carlos’ eyes, desire held back by concern. Lando whimpers and presses his nose to Carlos’ throat. Carlos is still fully clothed, and Lando needs to feel his skin. He tugs at the hem of Carlos’ shirt as he presses his lips to Carlos’ warm, tanned skin, and an exquisite sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan rewards Lando for his efforts. He whimpers and tugs at the fabric again.

“Oh, Lando,” Carlos says, and his voice is thick with need, frustration, and yes, affection, but he’s hesitant.

“Ugh, please,” Lando whines. “I want you.”

Carlos brushes his fingers over Lando’s cheek, and kisses him gently. When he pulls away, Lando whimpers, and Carlos shushes him as he pulls off his shirt. Lando instantly presses his nose up against the tanned skin of Carlos’ chest and inhales the scent trapped in his light dusting of chest hair, just wanting, needing more contact. Carlos’ fingers lift his chin and they kiss again, before he rolls them over so Lando is lying on his back, the Spaniard lying over him like he’s fantasised so many times before. His hot breath is on Lando’s neck as he kisses a trail up behind his ear, and one of his hands is in Lando’s curly hair, keeping him close and still as his lips send shivers through Lando’s body. His hips buck up involuntarily as he arches his back, and he whines as his cock rubs up against the fabric of Carlos’ trousers. He doesn’t have words anymore, but Carlos understands his need, can feel it too now, and responds with urgency, slipping off his trousers and boxers. 

When Carlos lies back over him and their naked thighs touch, it amazes Lando that he doesn’t just cum then and there. He’s a mess of pre-cum and slick as Carlos kisses and nibbles at his lips and teasingly rubs his own hard cock over Lando’s stomach. Carlos isn’t hesitating now; Lando can smell and feel the urgency. He looks down and sees Carlos’ cock, hard and curving slightly up, as tanned, smooth and beautiful as the rest of him. 

“Carlos, fuck me,” Lando says, his voice hoarse, thrusting his cock up against Carlos. He can’t think of anything but the feeling of his teammate’s skin sliding across his own, Carlos’ cock hot and hard against him, trailing pre-cum over him.

Carlos looks up at him with eyes even darker than usual with lust, his hair falling messily into his face. Holding Lando’s gaze, he moves down the bed. Their cocks touch and Carlos lowers his hand to the space between them and wraps his fist around both of their cocks together, gently squeezes. Lando gasps, his back arches, he thrusts. Carlos strokes, squeezes. Unimaginable pleasure floods him and his eyes are shut tight as he feels Carlos’ hand move down.

“Fuck,” Carlos says. Lando knows he’s found how wet and desperate he is, and he’s dizzy with need.

“Please,” he begs again, lifting his knees. 

Carlos breathes in sharply, then moves between Lando’s legs, resting his hands on his thighs. Lando feels him press the head of his cock against his slick hole and whines softly, closing his eyes at the pressure, the slight twinge of discomfort, stroking his own cock as he tries to stay still. The pressure grows, he feels the stretching. He opens his eyes, and sees Carlos hovering over him. His eyes are huge with lust and there’s a slight sheen of sweat on his face, but concern is written all over his features.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asks. “Should I stop?”

“No!” Lando almost shouts, and pushes himself back against Carlos’ cock. He feels it spread him open that little bit more and gasps. Carlos leans forward and their foreheads touch, Carlos closing his eyes as he gently, firmly lets his weight do the work. Lando inhales Carlos’ scent, heavy with arousal, and tries to hold still. It feels impossibly huge inside him, and he’s sweating, and it’s painful, but his cock is harder than ever and his balls feel tight with cum. He commits, pushes back against his teammate’s body, feels Carlos’ cock slide deeper into him and groans. He hears Carlos moan, and Lando needs to hear that pleasure again; he’s been fantasising about this endlessly. He rocks back against his teammate, taking more, willing him to push back.

The fullness and heat is nothing like he’s ever imagined, and when Carlos starts to thrust into him, his body starts to burn with pleasure. His lover has stopped trying to be careful, his baser instincts responding to Lando’s need and readiness. Fast, hard, deep thrusts hammer against pleasure centres he had no idea he had, shooting sensation through his limbs. His toes curl and his squeezes his eyes shut as he pushes back into the thrusts, arching his back, and he gasps as he feels Carlos’ hand, wet with his own slick, wrap around his cock. The combination of Carlos fucking him just right and his fist pumping him is too much, and he groans as his cum shoots onto his own chest.

It’s the longest orgasm he’s ever had, Carlos’ thrusts against the sweet spots deep inside him prolonging the pleasure in ways he’s never imagined are possible. He feels Carlos thrust one last time, as deep as he can go, balls deep, and he feels the heat as his teammate cums inside him.

The pure pleasure mellows into a blissful glow as Carlos ever so gently pulls out and flops down to lie beside him on the bed, placing gentle kisses all over his face and shoulders. Lando mumbles appreciatively and nuzzles Carlos back, his immediate need sated and his body giving into exhaustion. Lando relaxes into Carlos’ loose embrace and gentle stroking over his body. He feels safe, satisfied, completely content. It all just feels right. He curls into Carlos’ comforting touch, and finally gets to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to find the fic this was originally inspired by, linked now!
> 
> I'm having a bit of a Lando-Carlos fever...


End file.
